pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto
|name = Ditto |jname = (メタモン Metamon) |image = Ditto.png |ndex = 132 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = DID-oh |hp = 48 |atk = 48 |def = 48 |satk = 48 |sdef = 48 |spd = 48 |total = 288 |species = Transform Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 8.8 lbs |ability = Limber Imposter |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} Ditto (Japanese: メタモン Metamon) is a -type Pokémon. Ditto are unique, as their only attack is Transform. They use this attack to copy the stats (except HP), moves (only 5 power points), types, and the appearance of the opponent. Another reason that they are unique is that Ditto can breed with any Pokémon in a Day Care Center regardless of its gender, except other Ditto. Appearance Ditto's appearance is very plain. It is a simple pinkish purple, amorphous blob, though it can be changed via Transform. A shiny Ditto is blue as opposed the normal purple. Dittos cry is also known to be the same as Poliwags cry in the game series. Evolution Ditto does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Ditto |redblue=Routes 13, 14, 15, 23, Cerulean Cave| |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave| |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 34, 35| and in Cerulean Cave |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 34 and 35 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Desert Underpass |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Routes 13, 14, 15, Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 218 (Pokéradar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 34, 35, and 47 |hgssrarity=Uncommon, Swarm| |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Common }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ditto| Snap=Cave| Channel=Bus Stop| Trozei=Everywhere| PMD1=Frosty Forest (4F-9F) Fiery Field (10F, 20F) Buried Relic (16F-34F) Wish Cave (53F-64F) Joyous Tower (53F-64F) Oddity Cave (B1F-B15F)| PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)| Rumble=Silent Forest Windy Prairie‎ Rocky Cave Fiery Furnace Bright Beach Eternal Tower| }} Pokédex Entries |redblue=Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |yellow=When it spots an enemy, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of its opponent. |gold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |silver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |crystal=When it encounters another Ditto, it will move faster than normal to duplicate that opponent exactly. |ruby=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |sapphire=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |emerald=A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong. |firered=It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. |leafgreen=Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |diamond=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |pearl=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |platinum=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |heartgold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |soulsilver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |black=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |white=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} }} Trivia *Ditto's cry is similar to Poliwag's. *Ditto makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In Generation IV, it's possible, by glitch, for Ditto to learn copied moves permanently by transforming into a Pokémon which knows Rage. *If a Ditto battles a Ditto, they would both keep on using Transform until one of them eventually runs out of PP and uses Struggle. *Ditto can be only paralyzed when in the transform mode. *Ditto as a dictionary meaning means to dupliacte/copy. In the Anime Ditto's first appeance was on IL037 where a Trainer named Duplica owned a Ditto. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Ditto group Pokémon